In the related art, continuous kneading devices as shown in PTLs 1 and 2, which continuously knead powder, such as quartz powder, and a liquid, are known.
A continuous kneading device of PTL 1 is configured so that upper- and lower-stage kneading chambers having rotary kneading discs housed and arranged therein are provided and powder and a liquid are supplied to the upper-stage kneading chamber at the same time so as to perform kneading, the diameter of the rotary kneading disc in the upper-stage kneading chamber is set to be smaller than the diameter of the rotary kneading disc in the lower-stage kneading chamber, and the powder kneaded with the liquid while being moved in a centrifugal direction in the upper-stage rotary kneading disc is directly introduced into a kneading region on the rotary kneading disc in the lower-stage kneading chamber from the outer peripheral edge portion of the upper-stage rotary kneading disc.
In a continuous blending device of PTL 2 configured so that powder and a liquid are continuously supplied into a blending chamber including a rotary blending disc to obtain a uniform blending fluid of the powder and the liquid by the rotary blending disc, a non-metallic sleeve made of thermoplastic resin having low heat generation from friction is replaceably mounted on an inner surface portion of the blending chamber.